As a digital TV having more excellent signal processing and storage ability than an existing analog TV and a wired/wireless network are developed and commercialized, various kinds of contents services such as real-time broadcasts, Contents on Demands (CODs), games, news, and video communications are provided to a user via an internet network connected to each home in addition to existing electronic wave media.
As an example of a contents service provider using the internet network, an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) may be provided. The IPTV transmits and provides various kinds of information services, video contents, and broadcasts to a user's TV via a high-speed internet network.
Recently, the concept such as a broadband TV and a web TV is suggested as a network TV form further developed from such an IPTV. Unlike the typical IPTV, there are a plurality of contents providers for the broadband TV or web TV, and a user individually accesses the plurality of contents providers in order to receive contents such as various VODs and games that a contents provider provides.